


forget about your worries and your stress

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Anxiety, Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A rough night with the kids.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alyosha [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	forget about your worries and your stress

The now-familiar clatter of plastic against the kitchen tile made Yuuri tense up, along with the shrill cry that made his ears ring as he worked on dinner. He looked over his shoulder and saw to his relief that the sippy cup was at least empty. Earlier when Nao had thrown the _first_ cup it had been half-full, so that was one more mess Yuuri had to contend with. He looked up at his six-month-old daughter, who was perched on her high chair and wearing a look of what Yuuri could only call total discontent. "Alyosha, can you hand me that sippy cup?" he asked right before Nao let out a shriek that made Yuuri tense again. 

Alyosha looked mildly annoyed too, abandoning his book on the table and fetching the discarded cup. "Why's she crying now?" he asked, glancing at the clearly unhappy baby girl.

"She's probably hungry. Aren't you?" Yuuri asked, setting the cup in the sink before going back to the stove and lowering the heat.

"We're waiting for Papa, right?"

That nagging disquiet in Yuuri's head got quieter when he remembered that Victor was due back in a short while. "That's the idea," he said, walking away from the stove to take the baby fussy in his arms. "What's wrong, Nao?" he asked, examining her grumpy face closely. 

She didn't give him enough time to do that before her cries quieted with soft little hiccups as she gripped his shirt with her little fists. "She stopped," Alyosha observed with audible relief.

Yuuri couldn't help smiling at both of his children, even though there was a split second of exasperation at Nao for being so particular. "Is that it? You want me to hold you? Right when I'm finishing dinner." The only answer she gave was a little headbutt to Yuuri's jaw. ..."Alyosha, can you help me set the table, please?"

"Yeah," his son said, proceeding to be very slow about it. But Yuuri wasn't about to begrudge him his little show of rebellion when Nao was being so demanding. Yuuri had always reminded Victor that they needed to make sure Alexei knew he would never be ignored or turned into a third parent. He was still young and processing his very early childhood and his developing relationship with his biological mother. Yurio's mother. He was still a child and needed reassurance, even if he was quickly growing past the age of wanting overt shows.

Yuuri sighed. Alyosha wasn't their little boy anymore. He was growing up fast, and so was Nao. Victor always marveled at how quickly she'd changed and grown from the day of her birth, and he was constantly taking pictures of her at the same rate that he'd taken pictures of Alyosha, to the point where Yuuri was sure they would need another external drive dedicated to kid photos. 

"At least we got your homework finished," he said to Alyosha, who set the third place on the table with a nod of acknowledgement. Yuuri gently bounced Nao up and down in his arms, humming at her softly as she cooed contentedly and calmed down enough to allow Yuuri to set her down in her high chair. Then Yuuri's phone vibrated on the counter.

Yuuri didn't think about it when he picked his phone up, smiling when he saw Victor's name in his notifications. However his smile quickly disappeared when he read the text.

**VICTOR**

_I'm coming home in a few hours. Practice with Mila's running late_

_Go ahead and eat without me. I love you <3 <3 <3_

He felt totally deflated, his headache growing sharper at his temples and nape when he realized this meant he wasn't going to see Victor until later than he'd anticipated. He was going to be on his own with the kids. It wasn't the first time by any means, but Yuuri was pretty sure this was going to be one of those times where he'd feel overwhelmed with everything that needed to be done before everyone turned in, even if tomorrow was a weekend and neither of them had to go to the rink. He felt exhausted and frazzled, which he knew was going to lead his thoughts into an annoying spiral.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to put the brakes on said spiral and remind himself that it was a tiny setback. One that he'd survive. Still, it shamed him to think that he had moments when he felt so inadequate, and he was seconds away from making a huge mistake with their children without Victor's support. He wasn't helpless, but...he was still learning, and that was scary.

His thumbs moved quickly to reply.

**YUURI**

_Okay. Be safe getting home._

_Love you too._

"Just two places, Alyosha. Your papa's going to be late," Yuuri said, his earlier mood very subdued as he set his phone on the table.

"Aw, really?" Alyosha looked genuinely disappointed, frowning at Victor's place on the table. Yuuri could swear that even Nao looked dejected, sucking on her fingers as she quietly gazed at them both as they spoke.

Yuuri nodded, smiling weakly as he turned back towards the stove, thinking that he was at least going to be able to eat without Nao hanging on to him.

Of course things didn't go as Yuuri planned, with Nao putting more of her food in her black hair than in her stomach and throwing her plate on the floor before Yuuri could stop her. Alyosha was subdued afterward, and Yuuri remembered that he'd had to cope with dozens of unhappy babies in the orphanage he'd been raised in. Yuuri forced himself to keep smiling and put on a brave face, cleaning the mess up while cheerily telling Nao he'd get her more food because of _course_ she was still hungry.

Once that was dealt with Yuuri maintained his nervous smile as he made sure that Alyosha was eating and actually enjoying his meal. Even if his son looked less anxious without the mess and commotion, Yuuri couldn't help but be incredibly aware of the absence in their home. His temples were pounding as he started feeling disordered, his appetite a bit ruined. His throat was tight, and he thought of his impatience, his irritation at the little problems that kept popping up daily, no matter if he was the one coaching or taking care of the kids and the house.

Yet Victor seemed to take everything in stride. No, that was wrong. He knew how hard Victor worked himself whether it was coaching or homemaking. He just...knew how to compartmentalize better, Yuuri supposed.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled with a sigh, every nerve in his body feeling like a lit match. He was grateful when dinner ended and his children at least had a better time than he did, and that helped him keep smiling while familiar aches settled at his nape.

**VICTOR**

_I'm sorry I missed their bedtime._

And Nao's lengthy bath time, along with the time he took putting her to sleep and then tucking Alyosha in.

**VICTOR**

_I'm on my way. See you in a bit <3_

Yuuri let himself fall onto the couch with a relieved huff, though every inch of him still burned with exhaustion. The sight of his children's sleeping faces soothed him enough that he could get through the remaining dishes in the sink and making sure nothing else was out of place. At least he did what he could, even if it left him wholly unsettled and still anxious.

* * *

Yuuri managed to get himself at an emotional standstill as the next couple of hours passed, the news a quiet companion as he lay on the couch still feeling tired yet unable to settle completely. So he for sure wasn't going to ruin his sleep schedule by napping until Victor got home. Nope, he was not going to be that lucky.

Nao only woke up once, screaming in a decidedly demanding tone, turning from a sweet infant to a sharp-voiced tyrant who had her parents wrapped around her little fingers. Yuuri held her the entire time, relieved for both their sakes that he was able to soothe her by some miracle. He spoke to her softly, somehow, keeping his voice gentle and rocking her in his arms until she fell asleep again, her body warm and heavy. Yuuri was glad he managed to put her back down, even if it meant his shoulders now ached even more than they had before.

Lying down on his back helped a bit, and he was rubbing at his temples and forehead to relieve those stubborn aches, keeping the television at a lowered volume. There was a report on an orchestral concert, the music pleasing and providing the first bit of respite in hours since Yuuri first got Victor's message. 

He understood. Really. It was a situation that happened often, especially so close to the Final. He'd stayed late with each of their students more than once himself, and when he came home it was just Victor with Alyosha--and now _Nao_ was added into the mix--with Victor getting things cleaned up at the last moment with only a few things left to do. Those were quickly forgotten once Yuuri came home and Victor greeted him with a smile and a hot meal. That reminder stung, because all Yuuri was doing right now instead was wallowing.

He definitely felt pathetic. And tired. Too achy to relax. 

It was only the sound of keys jangling just outside the door that had Yuuri rapidly sitting up. A moment later Victor walked in, cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed from the cold. But he still smiling, weary and tired.

"Welcome home," Yuuri blurted out, getting to his feet and feeling the faint sensation of relief burn across his muscles. But it wasn't enough, not enough to let him _settle_ or feel at peace, even if Victor had finally walked through the door and was taking his coats and scarf off, then kicking his shoes off and kicking them towards the row of shoes by the door.

He ran a hand through his wind-swept hair, smiling easily as he made his way over to Yuuri and kissed both of his cheeks and his mouth, nuzzling Yuuri's neck with his chilly face as he hugged him tightly. Yuuri shivered, convinced that Victor was leeching away his body heat. "Sorry I'm late. Did you and the babies miss me?"

"Alyosha did. Nao was too busy screaming in my ear to notice," Yuuri murmured, guilt poking at his insides when he remembered those helpless feelings when it came to the moments when Nao was determined to be unhappy. 

Victor pouted with sympathy, pressing his soft lips to Yuuri's forehead and hugging him tighter. The pressure was so welcome, Yuuri's eyes closing almost automatically as he sank against Victor's cool and solid body. "You poor thing. Are they both sleeping?"

"Yeah, but Nao woke up once already. I just put her back down again. Want dinner?"

"I'll warm it up. Thank you, _detka_ ," Victor replied, dipping in to kiss Yuuri's mouth again before releasing him much too soon and making his way down the hall. "I'm going to look in on them first."

"Please-"

"Don't wake the baby. I know, Yuuri, I've learned my lesson!" Victor called over his shoulder with a smirk.

Yuuri couldn't help but return that same look, recalling just how easily Victor could wake Nao up with his enthusiastic affection. Especially on nights like these when he missed her bedtime. But tonight of all nights, if Victor woke their baby up, Yuuri was going to kill him. A little bit.

Thankfully Nao remained asleep and Yuuri hurried to set Victor's place on the table and make himself some tea, something to calm the strange jitters that crawled through his arms. He knew he was acting ridiculous, feeling like he didn't know what his place was supposed to be on chaotic nights like these. Guilty for feeling overwhelmed when he loved his life, embraced the daily choices and compromises, and met with every challenge whether it came from his own children or the "kids" he was responsible for coaching. 

Victor beat him to reheating his meal and Yuuri sat beside him, focusing on his husband as he relaxed and warmed up and spoke of their respective days, Yuuri a bit more subdued in his replies while Victor talked about practice, setbacks and progress, catching Yuuri up on what important things he'd missed.

The peace and quiet came as a bit of a shock and once Victor was finished eating he went to the couch and sat with a satisfied sigh, limbs sprawled haphazardly in a way that Yuuri envied. Yet he couldn't bring himself to completely resent it, not when he was craving what could ground him and make him feel at ease with everything, with himself and his emotions. He sat down next to Victor and instinctively pressed right up against his side, taking several deep breaths and feeling an extraordinary relief at the feeling of pressure when Victor wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you alright? Tell me," his husband asked in hushed tones, kissing Yuuri's forehead.

A trembling sensation settled in Yuuri's chest, and he half-hid his face against Victor's neck, not caring that his hand had settled on top of Victor's thigh. "...I'm a mess," he murmured, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair in that automatic, soothing motion that reminded him that things were _fine_ , he was just catastrophizing like always and thinking way too much. 

He shook his head, like he was trying to sort out the mess inside it. "I'm just...I'm exhausted," he muttered guiltily, squeezing Victor's thigh under his palm and relishing the warm, solid strength he felt. Then he blurted out against Victor's chest, "Nao wouldn't stop crying until I held her, Alyosha needed help with homework and I was playing catch-up with all the chores too...Then you told me you were going to be late, and...It's not your fault, you _needed_ to stay at the rink, but I just...I didn't want to cope with everything by myself anymore. And that bothers me too."

It was word vomit. He wasn't making sense, or maybe he was just reciting it all in his head at this point, and just resting quietly against his husband. But there was no denying the tightness in his throat when he just kept going, "...And I'm not going to keep throwing this in your face. Not after you've been working so hard..." His voice petered away and he felt so guilty and pathetic, his mind far from settled, and--

"Come here. I want to hold you," Victor suddenly declared before bringing his hand to Yuuri's back and moving him with such ease.

The movement forced Yuuri's eyes open, and he found himself with a leg on either side of Victor's lap, his husband having manhandled him right on top of him with a happy little smile. "Victor?!"

"Hush. You'll wake the baby up," Victor scolded gently, still beaming up at Yuuri.

"If Alyosha wakes up and sees us-"

"He's fast asleep. Lean on me," Victor demanded before patting Yuuri's back with both hands and tugging him right against him again.

It felt...unbelievably good, and Yuuri just relaxed against Victor as he started running his hands up and down Yuuri's back, slow and firm, all the way up to his hair with those teasing little tugs that made Yuuri want to melt a little bit more. He rested his chin on Victor's shoulder, giving the older man enough room to kiss his ear and say in a soft, adoring tone, "You know you're such a wonderful husband, and our babies are lucky to have you. I'm so lucky that you're here waiting for me. That you come home to me every night." 

Oh. Wow. All of that was...unexpected. But welcome. Hell, the best feeling in the world at the moment. Each of Victor's touches felt so good, and Yuuri began to feel somewhat grounded and settled for the first time in hours. "...Victor...Um...we don't have to stay like this," he mumbled, hiding his face in Victor's neck in spite of his words.

"Yeah, we do. As long as you need to," Victor reassured cheerily, hand still stroking Yuuri's hair with sweet gentleness. Yuuri closed his eyes and let Victor draw the tension away from his head, his neck, his shoulders with that familiar and loving touch from those strong hands. Yuuri sighed heavily, and then one more breath left him in a near sob of relief. It was wonderful, settling, and Yuuri hung on to each word of praise that reminded him of his place in their life. Every choice they'd made.

He turned his face to kiss Victor's ear, and breathed, "Thank you."

Victor hummed softly and ran his hand down the center of Yuuri's back.


End file.
